FALLEN PRINCE
by Methodical Mind
Summary: A lonesome Guardian. Tries to convince his Fire team. That The Queens Brother is still alive. Yet they don't beleive him. They try to move on with what is important. The mission to stop Oryx. Yet this Guardian goes off with his rookie team. To search and bring him home. ( Dedicated to a Friend on the PSN) Short Story
1. FALLEN CROW

CHAPTER ONE

\- FALLEN CROW –

Endless. Emptiness. All ruptured by an incredible force. His body floated. Battered. Bruised. His eyes closed. His right arm was extended outward.

His body felt such agonizing pain. His body armor. Hunter armor was ruined. Beyond repair. His cloak was tethered apart. Torn by pure destruction.

His eyes opened wide once again. Echoing with the voice. His yell. His powerful yell he left behind in the massacre. Looking downwards. Towards his left leg.

He could see it. Long strap. Loose floating. The other end of his belt. That had been tied around his waist. Yet remembering little.

He knew this wrapped itself as the pressure had pushed him. His breath was leaving him. Through his pilot rebreather. The only thing for a substitute.

Since he lost his helmet in the disaster. Prince Uldren. The Queen's Brother. Felt the pain. Looking towards his right hand side. Seeing the much ruined war.

His Sister's ship. Massive and powerful druing the Reef Wars. Now left to rust. Broken and burning with bits of blue flames.

Reaching out towards her remaining parts in space.

" Dear Sister, We tried…Our people…." He whispered

Prince Uldren faded out. His eyes closed once again. As before they closed shut. His beacon was set off. His right palm hand blinked. Beeping loudly. Beeping.

Over and over. On and on. Ahead of his body. Around him. All around him. Were millions of broken Saturn debri.

Broken Awoken debri from the many thousands of ships. Bodies were among him. Battered. Floating without any sign of life. Except for his own.

Even counting Oryx's Ship.

* * *

\- CHARACTERS –

ArguedSword The Third

-An Honest. Trust Worthy Individual. The Kind that strengthens the bond of a Fire team. Has the reasoning within them.

Seeing the great choices in the worst possible moments. –

Doughnut 74 J

\- To say the least. A Rookie. The kind that has no idea what is going on. The kind that looks up to one person. Enjoying what that one person is.

Rarely cares if there good or bad. Has a strong mentality to follow. To Prove themselves. To want to be accepted by their peers.

Mutsu

\- A Willing Soul who's strong. The kind that is strong not in terms of muscle. Not brawns. But in Will. Has the courage to fight.

To stand by his comrades til the very end. Willing to die for a cause he believes in.-

Lithia

\- A Talker. A laugh. A sensitive yet strong attitude Woman. With the cunning Tongue for words. She is kind. Enjoys a good fight.

Loves to be with her friends and family. The kind of positive you'd want to meet. Maye even date or be friends with. Has a temper. –

ZeusXMegas

\- Powerful. Yet silent. He rather keep to himself. Unlike others. He would say little and few words. His intentions? Kill anything that gets in his way.

Including his Commander. He hates his Leader. Yet both are best friends. On terms.

Eli

\- Walking Death. Enjoys Black. A Leader. A strategist. A Warmonger. Has the knowledge of what is needed. Knows the limits. Knows the strengths of his team.

Willing to make the hard choices. Willing to fight til his last breath.-

* * *

\- ..…STORY SO FAR…..-

Crota's Death brought upon the Milky Way Galaxy's newest Threat. A Great Hive King named "Oryx". Father of Crota. Yet upon his son's death.

The individuals who brought upon his death. Weren't united as one. They were scattered individuals. The kind that were lone Wolves.

Those who look upon themselves to solve the world's problems. Even the Galaxy's problems. Can Change the course of history.

The untied force. The six man crew were individuals who sought only for themselves. Until each one gained something out of it. One by one.

They witnessed. They heard. They wondered. They studied. They trained. Each one with such a different bond. Changed themselves. Bonding into one Force.

As a 6-man Fire team. They went. Into the emptiness of the endless Pit. Killed Crota and gained a new strength. Respect. Honor. Courage. Leadership.

They came out on top. Now Oryx challenges the entire galaxy. Gaining it's most powerful warriors and taking them. Changing them into his own puppets.

A War between Awoken and Oryx went off. Battling it out in deep space. Near the world called Saturn. Earth awaits the return of Oryx.

In the heaviest battle. The Queen and her people. Have failed. Killed by Oryx's secret Super Weapon of Hive tech. Oryx has beaten them. Ruined them.

Earth witnessed. Along with the Cabal being Victims. Fallen minding their own. Now trying to retake they're lost lands. Hoping to gain more than ever before.

Prince Uldren survived. Now he awaits the rescue he so deeply needs.


	2. UNBARRING SIGHT

CHAPTER 2

UNBARRING SIGHT

The ground had lit up. Showing many patterns. Holograms. Signalling many different intentions of infiltrating the Dreadnought.

Lithia a female hunter with New Monarchy armor. Red and white stylish. A Human Hunter. Waved her left arm towards the center of the Dreadnought.

Showing the location of the main engines. Showing Cabal ops entering into the Dreadnought. Eli took notice. His helmet was " The Ram".

Solid black. And with golden horns. His clothing was of Dead orbit. Long torn cloak. He looked like death. A powerful Warlock. An Awoken.

On the opposite side was ZeusXMegas. An Exo. With little to care about. Yet strong , powerful Titan.

Smiling with joy as he knew this upcoming fight would e epic for him. Wanting to face off against Cabal Enemies. Was his dream.

Apart from killing powerful Guardians.

 _" So? Are we on , Agreement?" asked Lithia_

 _" Why even bother with this bullshit. We just break into that worthless Ship. And kill everything" said ZeusXMegas_

 _" Idiot. No we don't go and kill everything. This is the home of Oryx. His Kingdom." she said waving her arm towards him_

 _" Enough. Will handle this like we have since the beginning-"_

Another Guardian entered into the meeting. Lithia stared towards the distant Hunter as he approached them.

ZeusXMegas looked away from him and tossed a strange coin into his way. The Hunter looked at his right boot. As the strange coin stopped moving.

Eli didn't even bother looking towards him. Eli stared into the ongoing presentation and planning.

 _" If At All. Means anything to all of you. I just received a message from the Reef. And it's unusual" said Arguedsword_

 _" The Prince ,Along with the rest of them are gone Argued" said Lithia_

 _" I doubt that" said Arguedsword without a doubt_

 _" Kid, are you fucking blind? Oryx took them out in one swoop" yelled ZeusXMegas_ _laughing_

 _" Eli?" asked Lithia_

Eli stayed his course. Not moving a muscle nor looking towards Arguedsword. Knowing this matter would be endless.

Yet he was a friend. Each one bounded by something to this. Argued knew the words Eli would use in this. Yet wanted to hear them. Barring them.

 _" Not , My Problem Argued. I won't say more to you" said Eli_

 _" I know. I know what you'd say after that" said Arguedsword_

 _" Yet unlike you Eli. I have no ties to them. The awoken need our support. They need our strength to help them fight back" said Argued_

Eli stood up and walked away. His hands in his torn dead orbit cloak pockets. His coat flapped slowly as he walked out of the meeting. Lithia sighed.

Touching her visor and looking down. ZeusXMegas laughed and tossed his hammer of sol through the hologram. As it smashed into the ground.

Lithia looked towards him.

 _" Seriously? You fucking Child" she said_

 _" Lithia, will you-"_

 _" Argued. No. I have other things. I'm sorry but this sounds like a wild goose chase. Besides how do you know?" she asked_

 _" Fine. I won't say no more on this matter" he said walking away from her_

 _" Take Mutsu , and Doughnut with you for support" she said_

 _" They will at least unlike the rest" said Argued tossing the strange coin into the center of the room_

* * *

 ** _\- The Reef , Awoken Space Station -_**

Mutsu a male Human Hunter. Looked at his tough hand. Seeing three Aces and two 1's. He smiled widely. His opponent. Was a small exo child. Staring back at him.

Slamming down his hand. Into the table he yelled. The exo child smiled and allowed her hand to become Legend. Mutsu yelled and cried. Standing up he yelled.

Doughnut laughed seeing Mutsu losing to a 7 year old child. The child won the 17 Strange coins Mutsu had found and saved.

Arguedsword watched as he finished talking to Petra about the situation. Both Petra and Arguedsword talked side by side. Among themselves about the Prince.

" I'm surprised your Clan-"

" Oh, No Were not a Clan. Just a bunch that were rolled up in a bad situation" said Arguedsword looking down at the ground

" I thought. Never mind. We received his beacon signal a few hours ago. But now its gone. I don't know if I'm wasting your time" said Petra looking towards him

" No. Your not. The Prince and I had a little connection the last time we talked." said Arguedsword

" Usually he hates Guardians. But your different. Maye it's because your a Hunter. I don't know. But I'll send these locations of our scouts finding remains"

" Much appreciated." said Arguedsword

" Hey! Argued! Mutsu lost and he's tearing up!" yelled Doughnut waving like a child behind him and Petra

Looking back towards the Rookie , Doughnut. Mutsu sighed. Walking slowly back to them. Doughnut trips and falls face first into the ground.

Mutsu trips on his legs and yells. Argued laughed a bit. Then walked towards them. Helping them back up. Mutsu and Doughnut laughed afterwards.

" So? Anything? Or are you guys getting touchy , eh eh eh?!" said Doughnut

" Remind me again. How did you get accepted into this Faction?" asked Arguedsword

" OH?! Oh?! I remember something that ZeusXMegas said about me" said Doughnut trying to remember the exact words

* * *

 _ **-Doughnut's Flash back -**_

Lithia laughed with her friends away from her team. Whispering gossip with the other Girl Warlocks and Titans.

Zeus couldn't get his Inventory working as it closed him off every 10 Seconds. He was losing his temper badly. Willing to kill the next guy that was near him.

" HEEELLLLOOO!" waved Doughnut towards the massive behemoth

ZeusXMegas stopped his hand. Noticing the small Rookie young Hunter. He didn't say a word for a second. Until he noticed the ridiculous arm waving.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Doughnut louder

"WHAT?! WHAT?! I FUCKING HATE YOU! WORTHLESS PISSING M! $$ ##"

Lithia stopped and ran towards the crying hunter. The tiny Doughnut hunter. Lithia yelled back at ZeusXMegas.

Both then yelled at each other. Making a massive fuss. Eli sat on the top of the second floor. Watching them. Noticing them. He had just relaxed.

" FUC #$#!, PIEC-! #$^%&#$ " comtinued ZeusXMegas

Found something to call "Soothing". Yet now it was ruined. He sighed and jumped down into the ground. Eli walking slowly towards them.

He smiled inside his helmet. Knowing this will make his day even better. Seeing what they meant to him. Even though he'd never say why. Eli stood up.

Walking towards them and walked passed the three. Saying the words.

 _" WELCOME , ABOARD DOUGHNUT " said Eli_

 ** _-Doughnut's Flashback ends-_**

* * *

" Oh Eli said yes to me and allowed me to" said Doughnut smiling to Arguedsword

" Hahaha. That guy. Anything to annoy Zeus. I tell you man. Those two will end each other one day" said Mutsu

" Interesting. Alright Rookie. Your under my care. Lithia said so. Were heading to Saturn" said Arguedsword

" Alright ! My first trip with friends!" yelled Doughtnut

Three walked on side by side. Heading into there new destination. There ships were inbound. Heading out into distant space.

Heading towards the last known location. Of the Prince.


	3. RAINFALL EYES

CHAPTER 3

\- RAINFALL EYES -

 **-Deep Space, Location passing moon from Earth-**

Three ships. Flew in hyper speed. Moving as fast as light. Hurling quicker into the endless space. Lithia gained a message from her sister.

A happy happy birthday message. She laughed over the comm. ZeusXMegas looked over his left shoulder. Noticing Eli's ship beside his.

Eli looked towards his screen. His ghost mentioned a word.

" I believe , Zeus is trying to signal you Eli" said His ghost

Eli looked at the message. It was Zeus flicking Eli off with the Iron Banner flag. All torn. Showing how much of a monster Crucible warrior he was. Eli laughed.

Looking away for a second. He wondered about his team. Arguedsword with his qild goose chase. Mutsu , and the young Rookie.

Doughnut. Wondering on what's what with them. Would they need any help at all. Lithia laughed louder. Loving this day.

" I'm loving this!" she yelled

" It's her birthday , Jackass" whispered ZeusXMegas over a private comm with Eli

" I know." said Eli

" Hahaha , Moron you forgot again didn't you" said Zeus

" So did you. Like last year you gave her what? A broken Fallen Scorch cannon" said Eli

" Asshole. It's better than a stupid hug" said Zeus clapping

" Infinito" said Eli

" Nah , Nah, don't you dare start with that language from other shit bullcrap!" yelled ZeusXMegas

" You know I don't speak italian !" he yelled louder

* * *

 **\- Within a Fallen Ship. The Fallen so to be Kell awaits-**

Gainging the proper vision again. The Prince awoke. Grunting. Chained with strings of energy. Held up floating. His eyes glared forward. Seeing Fallen Wolves.

Seeing them staring at him. Footsteps were walking towards him. He didn't fear them. Not them. Until he witnessed him. The uprising new soon to be. Kell.

The hidden Kell known as "Uldima Yurew". Massive in size. His eyes met the prince.

" You will die , Prince. Suffer. I will become Kell. Take your land" he said

" Fuck off you damn Pirate. My people will survive" said The Prince

" You have no more People"

"No land"

" They will call the Guardian to kill you . To End your reign. I may die . I will laugh in the other life" said The Prince smiling

* * *

 **-Saturn , Location Nayera Base Military Cabal-**

Arguedsword and his team jumped off there sparrows. Taking there positions. Heading into the massive distant fire fight. Doughnut was stunned.

Seeing cabal fighting the Fallen. He found it strange. Argued ran forward. Holding his exotic Aces of Spades hand cannon. Behind him.

Mutsu held his forth Horseman. Gripping it tightly and ready to shed blood. Doughnut tried reloading his Sniper. Yet he stopped. Trying to hold it steady.

He stood with it in his arms then it dropped. Argued stopped.

" Doughnut?" he asked

" Oh?! Sorry ! I'll be right there!" he yelled waving

Second of Doughnut saying those words. A scorch flaming heated rocket slammed into the ground 3 feet ahead of him. Sending Doughnut flying backwards.

His sniper rifle called " Pierce". Flew across the sandy ground. He yelled loudly like a girl. Argued looked back seeing Mutsu firing at massive beast turtles.

Massive Armed Cabal soldiers. Built for war. Argued took aim. Firing his mighty exotic hand cannon. Over and over again. Firing as quickly as it would allow.

His movements continued running. His long Hunter cloak flapped. Beams of light passed through his cloak. Causing holes within the dark blood red cloak.

Mutsu jumped right. As he avoided the incoming shield slam. Arguedsword jumped into the air and fired his last two rounds into the skull of this Brute.

The Cabal's head exploded. Causing it's heavy body to fall onto the ground.

Doughnut sat up. Trying to accept the situation. His eyes through his cracked visor. He could see them. His fellow two hunters. Fighting without fear.

Rushing to his feet. He ran towards his sniper. Grabbing it. Pulling up and taking aim on one knee. His scope showed him the way. His cloak was clean fresh blue.

His right arm had a strange glowing flow of energy. Making his aim perfect.

" 1..Pink..2...Shadow...3..STRANGE" he whispered

Pulling the Trigger. Arguedsword was thrown into the ground. Mutsu dodged the incoming Cabal rapid gunfire. Argued looked at his assailant. Cabal Lieutenant.

Yelling like a berserk. Raising his shield ready to smash him to bits. Until his head exploded. Argued looked back seeing Doughnut firing again. Then Again.

Rushing back up. Argued could see a Fallen Ship taking off. Leaving from the center of the Cabal base. His Ghost yelled aloud.

" FALLEN?! THEY HAVE HIM!" he yelled

" What?!"

" I'm getting a reading unlike any other! I think it's the Prince on board that ship!" yelled his Ghost

Argued jumped onto his sparrow. Pursuing the Fallen ship. Heading into the canyon. Into the distant mountain cliffs of Saturn. Arguedsword turned on the boosters.

Trying to avoid the incoming bombs. Fallen Walkers dropped onto the road. As they did. They were hit. Argued looked back.

Seeing Mutsu firing his Suros Rocket Launcher. As he did. Doughnut drove his sparrow as best he could. Struggling to stay on track. Mutsu tried not to fall off.

Argued tossed his flaming grenade into a bunch of inbound reinforcements. Killing them. Mutsu tried realoding his rocket until they were hit.

The sparrow went out of control as they both yelled. Crashing. Arguedsword stopped. Looking towards them. Mutsu stood up again dizzy.

"Go! Go! Will catch up!" yelled Mutsu

"Holy Calburt?!" he said taking notice

Above him. A Fallen walker dropped onto the ground. Blocking him and Doughnut from getting to Arguedsword. Doughnut stood up.

Shocked. His eyes didn't blink for a second. Thinking what now. Mutsu didn't care. Running right , he fired his primary weapon. His Suros Regime.

Firing everything at the Fallen Walker. Doughnut ran after Mutsu. Almost dear panicking. His body began having a moment.

The kind that makes you think what you don't want to. Arguedsword looked at his sparrow. Didn't want to leave them. But he had to. As he went on.

He hoped they would stay alive long enough. Or make it through.


	4. WE ARE GUARDIANS

CHAPTER 4

\- WE ARE GUARDIANS -

Kell yelled aloud. Screaming with power. He held the prince in one arm. High above his head. Raising him like a father and child. His own people yelled aloud.

His many Fallen Captains. His Fallen drell. All cheering to praise him. Behind them. At distance. Explosions went off. Blowing up all kinds of Cabal Military.

Yet at distance. Argued jumped into the air as his Aces of Spades burned with flaming hatred. Taking aim. He fired 2 shots into the chest of Uldima Yurew.

The Prince was dropped into the ground. He was weakened. Tired. Still healing. Drell and All kinds of Fallen fired at Arguedsword.

He ran into cover of what was rocky rubble. Trying to switch his weapon to his mighty flaming sword. Arguedsword jumped out. Rolling and swinging left then right.

As he did. Taking out as many as he could. Uldima stood up again and yelled. Slamming his hands into the ground. The Prince struggled to stand up.

Trying to move away. As best as he could.

Captains yelled falling to his mighty burning sword. Unfortunately out numbered. His blade broke once he blocked , the scorch cannon's strength.

Arguedsword fell on his back. He grunted aloud. Looking towards the sky. As he did. Jumping over him was Doughnut. Firing his mighty purple bow into Uldima.

Strings of energy strapped among others. Keeping them stuck to the ground. Uldima yelled and moved as best he could. Argued was helped by Mutsu.

The three fired there weapons head on. Until Mutsu was grabbed from his cloak. And dragged into the ground. Another Captain slammed his boot into his chest.

Argued tried to run to him. Only to be slammed into the ground and struggling to hold back the Fallen Drell's pirate blade. Doughnut jumped back. Trying his best.

Only to be slapped. He flew far passed them. Into a large bolder. He dropped grunting. Unconscious. Argued looked to him.

"DOUGHNUT!" he yelled

" ALL WILL FALL BEFORE ME!" yelled Uldima as he stood over Argued and the Drell ready to pummel both into nothing

Uldima was hit. Burning by a flaming strength of anything he'd ever seen before. Stumbling back. He yelled. Reaching for his scorch cannon.

Argued's drell was struck by a sniper. As it flew into the ground. Zeus slammed in front of Arguedsword. Hi body engulfed with flames. His laughed menacingly.

Laughing with such joy. Argued knew they'd be here. Argued stood back up to his feet. Blue lighting swiftly slashed through many of the drell around them.

Argued saw her. Lithia moving with her legendary Blade dancer. She knew the skill well. Slashing through each one with ease.

Uldima took aim trying to fire his scorch cannon. As he did behind them A massive void Nova bomb of two energies slammed into the Kell.

Dropping him onto one knee. Argued looked back seeing him. Eli standing at far. Looking at them all. His cloak flapped. His ram helmet looking towards him.

" GET READY TO FUCK THIS MOTHER ##$!" yelled ZeusxMegas as his hammers flew forward

Lithia rushed at left side. Argued fired his Golden gun into him. Uldima struggled. Hammers flew into his knees and face.

Musu tossed poison gas grenades. Doughnut awoke seeing them. Eli rushed into the fight firing his mighty Gjallahorn rounds at Uldima. The Mighty Kell.

Dropped into the ground. Barely breathing at all. Argued helped The Prince to stand back up. Zeus laughed looking down upon this so called Fallen Kell.

" Pathetic bastard" said Zeus ready to kill him off

" Zeus." said Eli

" Oh!? No,No,No, Hell no!" he yelled looking back

" It's Argueds win. Dont take it" said Eli

" Fuck off!?" he yelled

" He's right let it up to be his choice "said Lithia tossing her blade dancer's knife up in the air

" Thanks you guys. I did fucking tell you" said Arguedsword

* * *

 **-Hours Later after saving the Prince-**

" Thank you. I didn't . I mean any of us really" she said

" It's all dandy now" said Arguedsword

Behind him was Eli and Lithia. Both were there at the Reef. Eli was staring down at the edge of the ending side of the rail. Looking towards the empty space.

Argued walked away side by side with Lithia. She tapped his left shoudler and sighed.

" He'll never admit it" she said to him

" I know. But I can brag about it. He'll know I was right. " said Arguedsword smiling

* * *

" Hope you all enjoyed this!"

Let me know what did you all think about it!

Thanks again!

This was dedicated to one of my friends on the PSN!

" We actually had thought about this before!"

-Legendary Icon-


End file.
